Truth or Dare
by t4k0y4k1
Summary: "Gadis yang kusukai adalah… Miku." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaito saat menjawab pertanyaan Teto saat permainan Truth or Dare. Tetapi gerak-geriknya tidak menunjukkan demikian. RnR, please?


**"Gadis yang kusukai adalah… Hatsune Miku." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaito saat menjawab pertanyaan Teto saat permainan Truth or Dare. Tetapi gerak-geriknya tidak menunjukkan demikian.**

* * *

><p><strong>t4k0y4k1 Proudly Presented<strong>

**A Shion Kaito X Kasane Teto Fanfiction**

**Truth or Dare**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, gaje tingkat tinggi, Kaito X Teto, Slight Gakupo X Mako**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid dan UTAU itu punya Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Teto, kenapa seminggu ini kamu sering menghindariku?" Tanya Kaito kepada sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu.

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu. Mungkin Cuma perasaanmu saja." Jawab Teto, meski yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebenarnya ia sengaja menghindari Kaito. Memang, beberapa hari ini ia sengaja menhindari Kaito. Hal tersebut dikarenakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu saat jam istirahat sekolah berlangsung.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Flashback~<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak terasa jam istirahat siang berlangsung. Sebagian besar siswa-siswi Yamaha High School berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang sebelumnya dipusingkan oleh berbagai pelajaran. Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi beberapa siswa-siswi yang menempati kelas 2-3.

"Teto, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Shion Kaito saat melihat sahabatnya, Kasane Teto, serta tiga siswi lain dan seorang siswa, yang karena terpaksa, tengah melakukan sesuatu di kelas tersebut.

"Maksudmu ini, Kaito? Ini permainan Truth or Dare." Jawab Teto sambil memutar botol yang ia gunakan dalam permainan tersebut. Kaito penasaran dan ia memilih untuk mengikuti permainan tersebut.

'Semoga bukan aku. Aku tidak mau disuruh melakukan hal konyol ataupun membuka rahasiaku.' Batin siswa berambut keunguan yang, secara terpaksa, mengikuti permainan tersebut, Kamui Gakupo. Namun takdir berkata lain. Saat putaran botol berhenti, ujung botol tersebut mengarah ke arahnya. 'Sial…' Batinnya kesal.

"Gakupo, Truth or Dare?" Tanya siswi yang juga berambut keunguan seperti Gakupo, Shion Yowa.

"Truth." Jawab Gakupo dengan wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Kalau begitu… Boleh aku yang bertanya?" Seorang siswi lain, Akita Neru, yang merupakan teman dekat Teto sejak awal masuk Yamaha High School menawarkan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Pertanyaannya…" Neru terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, sesaat kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum iseng. "… Jadi, siapa yang kamu pilih, Gakupo? Luka atau Mako?"

"Puah!" Gakupo yang saat itu tengah minum langsung menyemburkan apa yang ia minum barusan seketika. Wajahnya memerah bagai tomat yang sudah matang. Begitu juga dengan siswi yang satu lagi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nagone Mako itu sendiri, wajahnya juga ikut memerah mendengar pertanyaan Neru tadi.

"Ap-ap-apa maksudmu, Neru?" Tanya Mako dengan wajah yang merah.

"Mako, yang aku tanya itu Gakupo, bukan kamu. Atau… kamu yang ingin menjawabnya?" Neru bertanya balik dengan senyum iseng.

"Bu-bukan itu… tapi…"

"Baiklah, akan aku jawab." Potong Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"Jawabannya… tidak keduanya… untuk saat ini…" Lanjutnya, perkataan yang terakhir sengaja ia pelankan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa, Gakupo?" Tanya Yowa penasaran. Pandangan yang lain pun langsung mengarah ke siswa berambut ungu yang dimaksud.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Gakupo menjawab. "Ma-maksudku… Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Karena?" Kini giliran Kaito yang bertanya. 'Kapan lagi bisa membongkar rahasia Gakupo…' Batinnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… jawabanmu tadi sepertinya masih ada kelanjutannya." Kali ini giliran Kaito mengeluarkan senyum isengnya. Yang lain mengangguk sambil menatap Gakupo. Begitu juga dengan Mako, meski wajahnya sedikit memerah. Gakupo pun menyerah.

"Baiklah… karena… Luka tampaknya selalu menghindariku dan sepertinya dia juga tidak tertarik denganku…" Jawab Gakupo, raut wajahnya terlihat agak sedih. "Lalu… kalau Mako…" Gakupo melirik ke arah Mako yang menatapnya, sehingga membuat wajahnya menjadi agak memerah lagi. "… di-dia hanya teman… ah bukan… saingan… ya, dia sainganku. Jadi mana mungkin aku me-menyukainya?" Lanjut Gakupo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Me-memangnya aku menyukaimu, samurai terong?" Kata Mako tiba-tiba setelah mendengar perkataan Gakupo barusan.

Mendengar Mako berkata demikian, Gakupo secara otomatis membalas, "Memangnya aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, ninja bodoh?"

"Idiot!"

"Bodoh!"

'Haah… Mulai lagi…' Batin yang lain begitu melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Sudahlah. Ini kan hanya permainan. Kalian berdua juga tidak seharusnya bertengkar." Yowa menengahi pertengkaran Gakupo dan Mako, yang membuat mereka berdua menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Setelah itu, Yowa langsung memutar botol kembali. Takdir kembali menunjukkan kekuatannya. Ujung botol berhenti ke arah Nagone Mako. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus memilih Dare karena Gakupo sebelumnya telah memilih Truth.

"Hmm… Sebaiknya apa ya?" Gumam Neru, memikirkan tantangan yang cocok untuk Mako. "Bagaimana kalau…" Kemudian Neru membisiki Mako tantangan yang ia harus lakukan. Bisikan Neru tersebut membuat wajah siswi berambut hitam itu langsung memerah.

"Neru, kamu serius?" Tanya Mako tidak yakin dengan apa yang dibisiki Neru sebelumnya. Neru hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum iseng. Mako tidak bisa mengelak, mau tidak mau ia harus melekukan tantangan yang diberikan oleh Neru.

"Samurai terong, maaf." Kata Mako dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa maksud-" Perkataan Gakupo terhenti karena tiba-tiba Mako, masih dengan wajah yang memerah, mencium pipinya dan 'KLIK!' Neru pun berhasil mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera dari handphone miliknya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa bengong melihat Mako yang tiba-tiba mencium pipi Gakupo.

"Maaf, samurai terong." Kata Mako sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Balas Gakupo, juga dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ehem…" Kata Teto tiba-tiba. "Bukannya ku mau mengganggu kalian berdua, tapi permaian masih berlanjut." Lanjut Teto sambil memutar botol. Botol pun berputar dan, kali ini, ujung botol berhenti ke arah siswi yang sehari-harinya tidak bisa jauh dari handphone.

"Neru, Truth or Dare?" Tanya Teto.

"Dare." Jawab Neru singkat sambil melihat foto Mako yang mencium pipi Gakupo yang ia ambil sebelumnya dari handphone miliknya.

"Kalau begitu... sehari tanpa handphone?"

Kata-kata Teto langsung membuat Neru menengok ke arahnya. "Eh... Ta-tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Besok dikembalikan." Teto memastikan, agar temannya itu tidak terlalu uring-uringan nantinya.

"Tapi... Baiklah..." Neru, dengan berat hati, akhirnya menyerahkan handphone kesayangannya kepada temannya yang berambut merah itu. "Handphoneku..."

"Yowa, ini kuserahkan kepadamu. Tolong dijaga baik-baik." Kata Teto sambil menyerahkan handphone milik Neru ke tangan Yowa. Sedangkan Neru hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

Permainan pun dimulai kembali, dengan Neru yang terlihat seperti kehilangan semangat hidup karena tantangan yang ia jalani. Putaran botol akhirnya berhenti, dengan ujung botol mengarah ke arah siswa berambut biru.

"Berarti aku mau tidak mau memilih Truth ya? Baiklah." Kata Kaito dengan pasrah saat mengetahui kalau ujung botol mengarah ke arahnya. Yang lain terlihat berpikir mengenai pertanyaan apa yang bisa dilontarkan. Hingga akhirnya, seorang siswi yang merupakan sahabat Kaito memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Kaito, boleh aku tahu siapa gadis yang kamu sukai?"

Pertanyaan Teto tersebut membuat Kaito terdiam sejenak. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, penasaran akan jawaban Kaito.

"Gadis yang kusukai adalah... Hatsune Miku." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaito. Dan bertepatan dengan perkataan Kaito tersebut, bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Mau tidak mau mereka menghentikan permainan Truth or Dare yang mereka mainkan.

'Ternyata dia menyukai Miku ya' Batin Teto saat kembali ke kursinya, kemudian ia memandang ke arah Kaito yang telah duduk di kursinya. 'Mungkin aku memang terlalu berharap lebih...'

Sejak saat itu, Teto selalu sengaja menghindari Kaito sehingga membuat Kaito menjadi kebingungan dengan sahabatnya itu.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mengingat kembali hal itu, membuat hati Kasane Teto terasa sakit Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Teto? Kamu menangis? Pasti karena-"

"A-aku tidak menangis kok. Hanya terkena debu." Potong Teto sambil buru-buru mengelap air matanya." A-aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Kaito. Ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan." Lanjutnya sambil berbalik kembali ke kelas. Namun, tepat saat Teto membalikkan tubuhnya, Kaito memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ka-Kaito, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Teto yang kaget dengan pelukan Kaito yang tiba-tiba. Wajah Teto pun langsung memerah karenanya.

"Maaf." Kata Kaito saat ia memeluk Teto.

"Ma-maaf untuk apa, Kaito?"

"Maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu." Kaito mempererat pelukannya.

"Eh?"

"Kamu pasti menghindariku karena perkataanku seminggu yang lalu kan?"

Pertanyaan Kaito tersebut membuat Teto sedikit kaget. Teto hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Bodoh."

"Apa katamu, Kaito?"

"Aku bilang bodoh. B-O-D-O-H."

Mendengar Kaito berkata demikian, Teto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kaito, namun sia-sia. "Kaito, tolong lepaskan! Kalau tidak, aku akan teriak!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kamu mendengarkan alasanku berkata demikian. Berkata kalau aku menyukai Miku." Kata Kaito sambil memeluk Teto lebih erat lagi. Teto pun menghentikan 'perlawanannya' yang sia-sia, selain karena pelukan Kaito yang sepertinya tidak akan lepas, juga karena ia ingin mendengar alasan pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Aku memang mengatakan kalau gadis yang kusukai itu adalah Miku. Tapi..." Kata Kaito sambil melepaskan Teto dari pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu ke arahnya. Teto memandang Kaito dengan bingung, wajahnya masih memerah. Kaito lalu menatap mata gadis yang berada di depannya dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang sebelumnya, dengan wajah yang mendadak memerah. "...gadis yang kucintai adalah kamu, Kasane Teto."

Pernyataan Kaito tersebut langsung membuat Teto kaget, wajahnya semakin memerah karenanya.

"Ka-kamu bercanda kan, Kaito?" Tanya Teto tidak percaya. Namun, hal yang dilakukan Kaito selanjutnya membuat gadis berambut merah dengan model drill itu terdiam. Kaito mencium bibir lembut milik Teto.

"Apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu percaya?" Tanya Kaito sambil berusaha menahan wajahnya agar tidak semakin merah karena hal yang ia lakukan.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kaito itu, Teto memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu. "Dasar bodoh." Kata Teto saat memeluk Kaito. Air mata pun kembali mengalir di pipinya, namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, tetapi air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shion Kaito."

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N:**

**~Waaah... Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini... Padahal udah ada di HP sepupu saya dari tahun lalu, tempat author menuangkan imajinasinya~ Hehe~**

**~Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, maklum author masih newbie~**

**~Akhir kata author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yg gaje, OOC, dan abal ini~**

**~Dan~**

**~RnR, please~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
